Tryn, the Rogue
Tryn is a Yordle with an eye for valuables and a brother in danger. She is a player character . Backstory Tryn was born into a wealthy Yordle home. When Tryn was very young, her family relocated from their home in Bandle City to a vast estate in Piltover. Her parents, notable Yordle scientists, had been recruited to work on top-secret projects for the Piltover leaders. Tryn’s older brother, Kai, showed great promise as a future scientist and was given every opportunity to study and experiment. Tryn, though 6 years younger and lacking the interest in science shared by the rest of her family, loved cracking the numerous puzzles she and her father would work on after dinner. When Tryn was 10 years old, Piltover was invaded by a group of Noxians. Her parents, scrambling to keep their work from being stolen, destroyed much of it. As their home was attacked, Tryn’s mother hid her young daughter in a closet, telling her that whatever she does, not to make a sound. In the process of hiding Kai, they were set upon by two Noxians who had finally broken in. Seeing the destruction of the sought-after science, the Noxians tortured Tryn’s parents for information but to no avail. After brutally murdering them as Tryn listened to their screams from the closet, the Noxians turned on Kai. Much younger and willing to speak of the secrets to which he had been privy, Kai was spared his parents’ fate and instead kidnapped by the Noxians. To her horror, Tryn was left all alone in their ruined and desecrated home. Taking to the streets, Tryn joined a gang of street urchins, stealing food and money in order to survive. Being the smallest and most nimble, Tryn became the best pick-pocket of the group, sneaking and stealing to get by. Over the years after her parents’ deaths and her brother’s abduction, Tryn vowed to avenge the death of her parents and find the brother that she lost. She kept a dagger at all times, the one given to her brother by their grandfather when he turned 13, in order to protect herself on the harsh streets of the Piltover slums. Tryn decided she would do whatever it took, use whoever she needed to, in order to find any information on where the Noxians had taken Kai, and get him back at any cost. When she heard about the Tournament of Heroes, Tryn realized that this was the place she would find others to help her in her quest. She formed a special kinship with the mutant from the void, Cor’ Manus, in their shared desire for revenge on the Noxians. What began as a loose bond through common goals became true friendship over time. With the help of the others in the rag-tag group, Tryn plans to use her wiles and stealth to achieve her goal, even if it means breaking trust with them in the end. Though good at her heart, Tryn will lie, cheat, steal, and do everything within her power, and the power she can use from others, to get Kai back and regain some semblance of the family she had lost. Major Events Tryn encountered Kai in the Void - a hostile encounter to put it lightly.